


A Journey of Emotions

by UntilWeBleed



Category: Block B, High School Musical (Movies), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, Magnum condoms, Magnum dongs, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, Mentions of incest, Non-Explicit Sex, Revenge Sex, continuing story, riding dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilWeBleed/pseuds/UntilWeBleed
Summary: Shrek and Troy have been living peaceful and sexual lives.... until one day, Corbin Bleu shows up unannounced and brings up their shared painful past...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear friend Bill](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+friend+Bill).



Shrek looked into his lover's eyes tenderly, seeing the shimmering light dancing across his features. "Dont look at me like that Shreky" his lover said, averting his gaze shyly. "Troy Bolton, you're beautiful" shrek exclaimed passionately. Troy looked at him, a shocked expression on his face.

  
"You only say that so I'll sit on your dick" Troy said, looking sad. This made shrek mad. He grasped Troy's shoulders harshly, making Troy fly through the air cause Shrek was across the room from him and had inhumanly long arm, since he was an ogre. "Shreky!" Troy yelled, mad about his whiplash. "Don't you ever say stuff like that Troydeas" Shrek said passionately. "You're more than just a hole for my monster penis!" Troy began crying. That was just what his father had said to him, right before leaving to buy a pack of magnum condoms and never returning. Troy kissed Shrek, smack on the nose, in ogre fashion. "I love you, Shrek The Third." "And I love you, Troydeas."  
Suddenly, the door to their tree swamp house flew open and a booming voice shrieked. "NOW HOLD ON JUST A HONK!" Shrek and Troy were shocked. In the door, dressed in his basketball uniform, stood a male figure. "HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY OGRE'S MONSTER _PEEN_?!"

  
"Zico!" Troy shouted, startled. "What no, who's Zico?" was shouted back at him. "Oh, nevermind." Troy muttered. Suddenly he got a good look at the intruder.  It was his twin brother from a different mother, Corbin Bleu, who had barged in on his impending lovemaking with the troll. "I can't let you do this Shreky!" Corbin shouted. "We were lovers once, don't you remember?" Suddenly, a dark shadow came across Shrek's face. "I left you Corbin. There is nothing more between us. I love Troydeas." Troy was becoming more and more uncomfortable. What was happening? Suddenly, Corbin screamed. "You left him first Shrek! All those years ago! You left to buy a magnum condom for your magnum dong so you could bang me behind your wife's back!" Troy screamed when he heard this. That was exactly what his father had done when he left. Exactly what Shrek had told him moments before... does this mean? "You're my dad?!" Troy hollered. He couldn't believe this. Shrek was his dad... and all this time... on his dick.... "I didn't want you to find out like this Troydeas... but... yes, I am your daddy."

  
Troy couldn't believe this. He'd been riding his dad's _dick_ for years. He gasped, slowly. At the door, Corbin was smiling evilly. His plan had worked. Soon, Shrek would be his again. "I'll never be yours again!" Troy screamed. Corbin quickly snapped out of his reverie and looked at Troy. He was screaming at Shrek, and throwing magnum condoms everywhere. That was weird, Shrek thought as a magnum condom hit him in the ear. They never used condoms. "Troy" he said slowly. "What are these magnum condoms doing here?" Troy suddenly stiffened (Not his dick). "I-i...." he stuttered. The entire room was tense. The air was thick with condom mysteries. "I'm sorry" Troy finally said. "I've been cheating on you with Eddie Murphy." Everyone stilled. Troy, the slut, started crying. Suddenly, Shrek roared his troll roar. "YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING YER _MOTHER_ BEHIND ME BACK?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing piece, dont know when i'll update next!!!! Plz give feedback :D


End file.
